simply a pewdiepie x reader
by daydream-is-the-key
Summary: You don't believe in fate. But at the same time you don't believe in chance. It all started in the snow. Ha, what an understatement.
1. Chapter 1

A.N

Rating is just to be safe. Erm, sorry its so short, remember its pretty much an intro. Im also new as to this site so yeah ^.^

Chapter one

Bros all over the world were worried. You were one of about 10 million who was stressing out. Pewdiepie had not made a video in over 3 months. Only last week he tweeted that he wasn't dead.

You sighed and opened up your laptop. While it loaded you noticed it was getting a little cold, so you went and put on your favourite winter sweater and messily tied your hair back. You glanced at the corner of your mirror.

It had a picture of Pewdie with his tiara on with, 'Fabulous' underneath it. You gave a small smile. He had defiantly helped you through some hard times in life

Flopping back onto your bed, you opened up the usual social media sites. As you scrolled through YouTube you saw that Pewdie had a new video. "Finally." You said under your breath.

_"Hows it goin' bros? _

_I told you I wasn't dead! Anyyyway, I reason I didn't upload any videos was because I wanted some time off to think….. _

_You see, *sigh* Marzia and I broke up. The flame just faded away…. and we were denying it for a long time….. I fell pretty hard from it I guess, but we are still friends and everything's fine between us… *pause* At least it was a clean breakup eh?_

_Well, hopefully I'll start uploading again in a month or so, I know it's a long time but now that Im ,er, not being sad and stuff, I just want some time to enjoy life I guess…_

_Well, sorry for freaking you guys out *nervous laugh* _

_Byeeee!"_

You sat back from your computer. 'Oh…..'

Absent minded, you shut down your computer and just thought over the video, and stared outside.

-BZZT BZZT BZZT-

Your lit up phone brought you back into reality. Looking over at your phone, you realised it was from your best friend.

_-Heyyy girl! missin'you! feels like I havnt seen you in forever D: Come over for the night? xx_

You laughed "At 20 years old and we're still having sleep overs," you said grinning.

_-Haiiii, yeah sure, ill walk over to yours and should be there in 20 kay? want me to bring anything? :D xx_

_-na algud, see you soon! xxxx_

She lives a few blocks over in her flat. You had both considered flatting together, but you wanted some space for a while. Living alone was something you had dreamed about in your late teens. Your house seemed to be too crowed, your parents constantly telling you what to do, always arguing with your younger brother, living alone was bliss compared to a few years ago.

You went around your house looking for everything. Toothbrush and toothpaste, Pj's, extra warm clothes, hairbrush and some face wipes. You shoved it all into a bag and slung it over your shoulder.

Done.

You looked out the window before you left, you hadn't even noticed it was snowing. You clapped your hands together happily. Walking in the snow was one of your favourite things in life. Smiling widely you swung open your front door; almost immediately you were greeted by a blast of cold, crisp air. Luckily, it always snowed in Brighton.

Five minutes into your walk and you glanced at your watch; 5pm. It was going to get dark soon, and so you picked up your pace.

Suddenly the snow got heavy, and the wind picked up.

'Shit!' You said as you attempted to cover your eyes from the violent snow storm.

All you could see was white. Snow covered your vision as you stumbled on. As you walked for what you thought was longer and longer, your hope started to fade. Time become meaningless. All you could comprehend was that you were gradually getting colder and colder.

Out of nowhere a hand appeared out of the snow, and grabbed your hand.

_So this is it, I'm either getting saved, or kidnapped. Great._

A.N_  
_all rates and reviews are appreciated, so do tell me what ya think (:

PSSSSSSSSSST: Pewds is in the next chapter (;


	2. Chapter 2: Movies

**A.N- hey guys, i went and checked mai story this morning and, some of you guys followed it :D Thanks so much, i really appreciate it! and i just felt like uploading another chapter the next day (woop!*throws confetti in air*). This chapter is a little longer ^.^ Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

You were pulled into a warm yellow light. You blinked. A figure was in front of you, he seemed to be unsure of what to do. As your eyes adjusted you looked toward him. He had baby blue eyes that stared at her, unsure of what to do, assessing you. He was tall with dirty blonde hair, and slight stubble. Was it… Was it possibly… He smiled at you as if to reassure you he wasn't going to hurt you.

"Are…..are you okay?" there was no mistaking his Swedish accent, you knew that voice anywhere. Oh god, it was him. Felix, THE Pewdiepie. You blushed as you realised he was still holding your hand. You were unable to speak.

He looked worriedly at you and released your hand. As you looked toward him you gathered some courage, "Yeah, I-Im fine." You mentally cursed your nervous stutter. He smiled with relief and held out his hand, "My name is Felix, Felix Kjellberg." You shook his hand in return and attempted a smile. "_, n-nice to meet you Felix", stuttering slightly again.

There was an awkward silence. You tried to hide your reddening cheeks by looking around at his house. It was spacious and tidy.

"So, what were you doing out there anyway?" Oh god, his quizzical Swedish accent was making you act even more like a teenager. _Now is Not the time to be fangirl-ing, _you thought. But your heart was fluttering wildly and uncontrollably inside your chest.

"I didn't know the snow was going to be this h-heavy before I lef-t..."

_Fucking hell _, grow up_, you growled at yourself in your head.

"Oh." He replied.

More awkward silence.

"I, I watch your videos…" You blurted out. Felix laughed. "So you're a bro too? Nice!" He looked pretty amused, but at the same time worried, p

His face grew more serious as he looked out the window. "Well, I can't let you go out in this, it's far too dangerous. You are more than welcome to crash here tonight." You were astonished. Pewdi- Felix, had just offered you to stay at his house. "There's a guest room you to stay in" he continued

You took a breath and composed yourself.

"Thank you so much, I would love to." You smiled shyly at him.

He showed you the room and you put your small bag on the bed, scanning around as you did so. It was a cosy room with a lamp on top of a bedside table. On the other side of the bed was a window. It was simple, but sweet.

Once you tidied your hair a little, you re- entered the lounge. Felix grinned, blushing slightly, (in fact, it was so slight you didn't even notice it.)

"So, wanna watch a movie?" Your heart beat a little faster. "Sounds good."

You both sat down once the movie started. You both gradually eased up, becoming more comfortable in each other's presence. Soon, you both were joking around, and talking like you had been friends for years. You found Felix was easy to talk to, and your sense of humour matched his almost perfectly. He was slightly different compared to him in his videos. Like, it this was his more social side instead of yelling and swearing, either way you didn't really care.

But there was one point in the movie where the conversation ceased, and Felix was watching, or seemed to be, watching the movie. You studied his face and gave a tiny sigh. He was defiantly attractive, his eyes, his unusually shaven face, his smile…. He just had to look at you and your heart fluttered.

He turned, and caught you staring at him, after a brief lock of eyes, you both blushed furiously and suddenly the couch became fascinating. Felix just pretended to focus on the movie while his cheeks got redder.

The movie ended and you both sat in silence for a while.

"… So, did you want to watch another one? Maybe something scary?" he offered. "I'm not too good with scary movies…" you said uncertainly. Felix smiled mischievously, "Scary it is." He announced.

"Fine." You said with joking sigh. "Can I have a shower first then?" He smiled again, "Yeah of course, it's at the end of the hall. Towels are in there. "

"Thanks!" you hurried off.

You grabbed your bag from the guest room and went inside the bathroom, making sure to lock it behind you. You turned the shower on and undressed quickly.

15 minutes later you were out and silently cursed. Since you were only planning to stay at your friends, you only had a singlet and some reasonably short pyjama shorts. After debating on what to do, you shrugged and put on the pyjamas anyway. When you had finished you walked softly down the hall. Felix saw you and motioned to come over. You smiled happily. "Are you ready?" he teased as you sat down. You smiled. "Shut up and start it" you said playfully.

About 2 fifths of the way through and the movie became scary. Unselfconsciously you moved closer and closer to Felix, until you're against his shoulder. Throughout the movie you scream, or jump, and you both laugh.

As the movie ended (a bit anti climatic you thought privately), you realised how close you were. He smelt clean, with a hint of musky cologne that made you want to nuzzle into him; instead you tried to casually pull yourself away. Felix stood up and stretched. "Tired?"

You yawned. "Yeah, a lil' " you admitted. He nodded. "Well, I suppose we should go sleep"

"Ya, goodnight" you smiled. "Night"

As you got into the spear room, you noticed how cold it was.

(An hour later) It was still freezing and you couldn't get to sleep. You shivered as goose bumps traveled all over your body. Moments later Felix was the doorway. He was topless, with only grey joggers on. Your heart fluttered. "Hey" he said quietly, "I know how cold it can get in here, so I brought you some you extra blankets, just say if you want some more," he left silently, assuming you were asleep. You pulled the blankets over you and smirked. Literally millions of people would kill to be where you are right now.

As you closed your eyes you thought over the day, as you normally do each night. You realized how lucky you were to be alive. You could have died during that snow storm. It wouldn't have been much longer until you gave up and collapsed to the ground, then freezing to death. You rolled over onto your back, staring at the ceiling.

Felix had saved your life. This took a while to sink in.

You made a mental note to thank him tomorrow. You turned in the bed and looked out a small window, just gazing. Soon, snow and wind continued to pummel the little window, lulling you into a realm of peaceful and decedent sleep.

**A.N (again)- Please do review (: Feel free to suggest anything you want to happen, after all, this is an x reader ;D  
Also, is there enough detail? **

**Lots of love -DITK**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Day

Chapter 3

The next morning you woke slowly to the sound of what you assumed to be wind and snow. You blinked the sleep out of your eyes as you stretched, feeling the sensation only stretching can bring. Yawning, you got up and made the bed up and got changed into some warm clothes. You grabbed your phone to see what time it was, but your eyes were drawn to the notification bar.

7 New messages?

You opened them. _Shit. _They were all from your friend, asking where you were and if you were okay. You didn't even have to see her face to know how much she would be panicking. _God im such an idiot! _you said to yourself as you typed up a reply. Texting her had totally slipped your mind last night.

All well. Shit happens. You still felt bad anyway.

_What was I doing again? Oh yeah, time. _It was 9.30.

You walked quietly out into the kitchen, trying to find the hot water jug. As you picked it up and began to fill it up, you wondered what you were going to do. Brighton was still clearly in the middle of a snow storm, there was no way you would be able to get home safely. You shrugged your shoulders, you can work thing out later, not point worrying about them now.

You had a habit of just going with the flow, and seeing what happens later.

As the jug was boiling Felix came in. Again, he only had his grey joggers on. You bit your lip and blushed as you tried not to stare. He gave a drowsy smile as he walked over.

"Coffee?" you asked. He just nodded as he sat down at the kitchen counter. You made two reasonably strong coffees and gave him his.

You both sat in silence as the coffee warmed you from the inside out. You loved coffee. Even the smell of it made you think of a warm house on a rainy day. But it also cheered you up, making you feel bubbly and confident.

There was that awkward silence.

"Were you warm enough last night?" he asked. "Yup. Thanks for the blankets by the way"

"No problem" he said smiling. Your heart fluttered. "Listen, you're more than welcome to stay here with me and wait out the storm." You grinned "Thanks. What's the plan for today?" you asked. You couldn't say you weren't curious as to what Felix did, who wouldn't be? "Well I have to edit and upload, apart from that we can do whatever."

He then showed you his studio. It was smaller than you expected.

He sat you down and watched him edit. He talked you through what he was doing during the game and how you edited professionally. He seemed to take no time at all, truly a professional.

Once he had finished editing he sat back.

"So, have you ever played Amnesia before?" he asked, grinning slyly…

**A.N: okay, i know, its a super short chapter and it sucks. Im sorry. And i took forever to update, sorry. Here its school time so i dont have a massive long summer holiday where i can internet all day, and i have homework and such so i hope you can understand.**

**Expect an update within the next week guys! Next chapter gets interesting (; review and tell me what you think! 3**

**-DTITK**


	4. Discontinuing? :c An Authors note

**A.N:**

Ahaha, so guys, hows it goin'? Im sorry i haven't updated in ages, rude considering i said i would :c but homework and life hit me.

And, i was seriously considering discontinuing this fanfiction and just straight up starting a new one. But, what do you guys want? If you guys seriously want this story to continue, idk, review and tell me?

And currently im writing a new new pewdiepie fanfiction, and when I start posting, ill let you know just incase you wanna read it ;D

_ Some people: But dditk, We don't care! Just tell us when you are acually gunna update! _

Welp I couldn't tell you, I will do my best to make it happen in the next week, but currently i shouldn't even be using the interwebs... so yah. Also thank you all for the favorites and reviews, you guys seriously make my day :D 3

Again, unless you guys seriously want this fanfiction to go on, Imma discontinue it /: See yah!

-dditk


End file.
